Shelly
Not to be confused with Shelly Splurt, a non-playable, minor and background character. Shelly the Nattering Nutling is a Common Moshling in the Nutties set. Shelly is a peanut who has a passionate liking in celebrities. She was featured in The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide. Combinations Biography Completely nuts? Not exactly, but Nattering Nutlings are definitely crazy... about Moshi celebrities! And that's bad news for me, because thanks to my best-selling guidebooks, I'm a household name these days. Whenever I get close to one of these gossipy Moshlings, the first thing it does is flutter its eyelashes and ask for an autograph before running off screaming. Goodness knows how a Nutling would react if it bumped into a proper star like Zack Binspin. When they're not singing Music Rox songs in front of the mirror, Nattering Nutlings love chattering to each other about the hottest new gooperstars. Mini Bio Completely nuts? Not exactly but Nattering Nutlings are definitely crazy... about Moshi celebrities! Goodness knows how a Nutling would react if it bumped into Zack Binspin. When they're not singing Music Rox songs in front of the mirror, Nattering Nutlings love chattering to each other about the hottest new gooperstars. Character Encyclopedia Main Super-chatty Shelly and the other Nattering Nutlings can often be spotted gossiping in Goober Gulch. These tittle-tattling critters enjoy long discussions about incredibly important matters, such as super monSTAR-sightings, who is dating who and which Moshi is wearing what! MonSTARS in their eyes The scandal-hungry Nattering Nutlings are totally nuts about celebrities! With their over-excitable and inquisitive natures, they devote their time to swooning over the swish and famous and reading the latest Ruby Scribblez celebrity biographies. Wannabe gooperstar! Nattering Nutling Shelly likes to plaster the walls with pop posters. The Nuttie sings Music Rox ''album songs in front of the mirror, pretending to be Monstro City's hottest new gooperstar! '''Data File' Moshling type: Nutties Species: Nattering Nutling Habitat: Goober Gulch Nuttie chums: CocoLoco, Pip Notes * Cute bow fit for a gooperstar. * Wide-eyed with excitement. * Chatty chops! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Nattering Nutlings are nuts about Moshi celebrities like Zack Binspin and Bobbi Singsong, and are always desperate to collect autographs of their favourite stars. They love reading The Daily Growl and Shrillboard Magazine to keep up with all the latest gossip. Habitat Nattering Nutlings can usually be found flicking through the latest Ruby Scribblez book in Goober Gulch. Traits Personality Excitable, swoony and gossipy. Likes Gossip columns and jam. Dislikes Salt and Cheeky Chimps. Trivia *Shelly was featured in The Daily Growl in a blurry photo on Sludge Street. *Their seed combination was first seen in the November 2012 issue of Moshi Magazine, along with Oompah's. *When you click on Shelly, it spins around and cracks in half showing a tiny peanut with a similar face and then coming back together. It is unknown what the seed is supposed to be. It could be an inner self or an individual on their own. *There was a glitch with Shelly that if the player hovers near them, they can still click on Shelly, unlike other Moshlings where the mouse has to be on top of them. This was later fixed. Gallery In-Game Shelly1.png Shelly2.png Shelly3.png Shelly4.png Shelly5.png Shelly7.png Shelly8.png Shelly10.png Shelly11.png Shelly17.png Shelly15.png Shelly16.png Figures Shelly figure normal.jpg Shelly figure gold.jpg Shelly figure cool collection.png Collector card s4 shelly.png Countdown card s4 shelly.jpg Mash Up cards TC Shelly series 4.png TC Shelly series 3.png Other Pol shelly.png Shelly information paper.png Hiphopshellyoompah.png Shelbyvshelly.png ShellyWildWest.png Category:Common Moshlings Category:Nutties Category:Moshlings